Revenge can be murder was Girl of my Nightmares
by slashjonas595
Summary: its all inside its mostly about a girl who gets revenge on Jo,Kandy and Lana and JB!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! its Kandy and Joellen! we are now making our combined story on Joellens accout me and Her are Cousins so we see each other alot!

Ok well this story is gonna Be a Horror story!

Summary: Joe Nick and kevin are normal guys that is until they met the girl of there nightmares! shes everything they like but she is a killer!

and her target is them! but when Best Friends Joellen kandy and (your name) come to help them who is the one that is really the target!

ok here are the parts we have...

* * *

Kevins GF/ our bff

Evil Killer

2 killers helpers!

OK soooo we need you to fill out a form!

Name/Name you want:

Age:

Hight:

Human Charicteristics: (Hair eyes ect...)

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes/Dislikes:

what Part you want/ if you dont get that part what other?:

Why?

* * *

Ok Now that thats over you may go and when i get audtions for each part sooo talk to you soon!

K&J


	2. i PICKED A KILLER!

hEYY ITS JO! AND iM STILL LOOKIGN FOR A KEVINS GF AND HELPERS 2 OF THEM OR 1 ALL DEPENDS!

bUT THE KILLER IS MRS.GIOVANNAJONAS i THOUGHT HERS WAS AMAZING AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY MIND SOO PEOPLE HURRY!

- WISHES TO BE JOES GF-

JO :)


	3. OK CAST! i Picked!

OMG! you guys I Have the Cast!!

Thank you all who have auditons! it was really hard to pick! But i finally got it!

OK we have...

Camproclfan4life (Kandy) as Nicks GF!

Myself as Joes GF

Chicky-dee6 is Kevins GF! (CONGRATS!)

killer:MRS.GIOVANNAJONAS (CONGRATS!)

Killer Helpers!:JustASmile and numb3rslover

(CONGRATS TOO!)

Im sooo sorry if you didnt get the paqrt you wanted.. but hey it was hard to choose i will have the story up in no time!


	4. Meeting the New Boys

**A/N: hEY GUYS!! i bET YOUR eXCITED TO RED THIS! LOL I AM EXCITED TO WRITE IT!**

**THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ADUTIONED! PLZ READ MY OTHER STORIS THERE JUST AS NICE! THANKS SOOO MUCH GUYS!**

_CHAPTER 1_

( Meet the new boys)

Me Kandy and Lana were walking down the hall to our lockers. "Hey guys did you see the new boys in school?" Lana asked. "No i didnt, i heard the jounior is really cute!"I said.

" He is I saw them, I like the senior!" she said. "Guys dream on... there freshmen is way hotter!" Kandy said. "w/e" me and Lana said. Then i felt a tap on my sholder. I Turn around to the school

Queen. Giovanna. She was our best friend in 7th grade and then he boyfriend dumped her for me. i didnt go out with him. "what do you want?" i asked. "Stay away from Joe hes mine!" she said.

" wow like that burned me! " i replied. She walked off with a grin on her face. "what a snob" Lana said. we all agreed. Then we saw them. Kevin Nick and Joe Jonas.NOW the hottest guys in school.

they went to there lokers. I cought joes eye. He started waliking over and i began to panic! "hi there beautiful, Im Joe, I seem to have lost my number. Could i have yours?" he asked. OMG!

He totaly Just asked for my number. I shook my head yea and i got out a pen i didnt have paper on me so i took his hand. wow it was soft. I wrote down my number and he smiled. "call you tonight"

He said. I was about to die! He walked away with a grin. " Oh My Music! Joe Jonas asked for your number!" Kandy and Lana yelled. "Shhhh Keep it on the down low! and I know his hands are soft"

I said Began to go off on this world. The bell rang for last period and i went to my class. I was a Jounior thats why i gave him my number. I walked to my Creative writing class and saw joe.

"Hey, didnt i just give you my number?" i asked. He shook his head yea. "Im Joe, Joe Jonas" he said. "well Joe Joe Jonas i am Joellen or Jo Morz" i said. I took a seat next to him. Our teacher Just gave

us the assgnment and she choose our partners what luck i was with joe. "so i guess we better get some paper and write this novel!" Joe said with a grin. "its not a novel Joe its a story!" i said.

"well story!" he said with a smile.

with Kevin and Nick. (before the last beel rang)

"dude, look at those chicks (refuing to Lana and Kandy)" Kevin said. Nick nodded. They went over to them."Hi im Nick and this is Kevin." Nick said. "hi.." Lana said."Hey your in my math" Kevin said.

"yea... and nick your in my friends homeroom and Einglish." she said. "Hi im Kandy" she said. "so i have my libray card lana and im cheaking you out to dinner" kevin said. "sure, let me give you my number"

She said. She wrote it on a small paper. " Hey kandy, you must have fallen from the sky and into my arms cuz your an angel Thank you Gravity!" Nick said. she laughed a tad. "you can have mine nick"

she said. He smiled. She did the same. the bell rang. "Bye guys" lana said. and they all walked off.

AFTER SCHOOL...

"uhhhh!! NOT AGAIN!" i yelled. "whats wrong?" Lana asked. "someone slashed my tireds AGAIN!" i yelled. "hey Ladies" a voise said from a car. It was Joe. "Hey Joe, do you mind giving me and my friends

a ride? someone slashed my tires AGAIN!" i said but yelled the last part. "aww that sucks! sure hop in" he said. " hi im Jo" i said to kevin and Nick. "nice to meet you" they said. "Oh, hey lana" Kevin said.

"hey" she said. we all said that we would meet later that day at 5 it was 2 now. (we get out at 1:30) so it gave me enough time to get ready. then i got an IM on my phone.

_killeriam: hi,Jo... Im comming for you tonight... you and all your friends!_

I gota little shooken but i relaxed.

**A/N: sooo what do you think? OMG i was like eepp when i wrote this i hope you like it it took me an hour to write this!**


End file.
